willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Flamerule 2113
Breaking the Heart of Winter: Flamerule 2nd-4th On the 2nd of Flamerule, Jura, Gorgoroth and Alejandra set out into the Primeval Jungle, where they found and met the tribes living at the Stepped Pyramid and the Drow Village. They attempted to warn the two groups of the Dead Nation, but the former was a highly primitive group who had trouble understanding the concepts that the Pathfinders were trying to explain. The drow, conversely, were a hostile, confrontational people who only listened to them because of their efforts to free their people from the gem mines. They took the warning into consideration, then told the ambassadors to get out of their village. With their mission as successful as it was going to be, they travelled to Alsea, where they met up with Rinzler and spent the night. On the next morning, the group teleported to the Shrine to Cygnus and began climbing the Wyrm's Teeth mountains in an effort to find, and hopefully destroy, the dragon Icaserat. The climb was difficult, and they were beset by many natural obstacles including deep snow, piercing supernatural cold, and an avalanche that buried Alyenna and Ballantino, who needed to be dug out before they could continue. They pressed on until finally, in the late afternoon, they heard a dragon's roar echo over the rocky landscape. A blizzard picked up around them, and while they attempted to prepare for battle, Icaserat herself flew overhead, attacking them from the air. Madness was apparent in her eyes as she strafed by them twice before flying away, leaving the Pathfinders, who had now expended many of their enhancing magics, far behind. Deciding that she would probably continue this pattern unless they threatened her nest, they began to move towards her lair using Find the Path. After an hour or so of trudging through the snow, they came across a snowbank that exploded upwards when they approached, revealing Icaserat's imposing form. The Pathfinders levied their attacks against her, and she screamed and thrashed and threw spells at them in response. However, after a moment, Gorgoroth lunged at the creature and discovered that his sword found no purchase in her scales; they were fighting an illusion. With the image dispelled, the true dragon, who had been standing by invisibly, took flight and abandoned them again. Cold, weary and now bereft of much of their magic, they pressed on with the goal of discovering the wyrm's nest before teleporting somewhere warmer for the night. By sunset, they found themselves in a box canyon where hundreds of statues stood vigil. The carvings were all of different creatures and poses, and were arranged for viewing amid the snow and rock. Beyond the artwork however, was a large cave entrance; when they approached, a roar echoed out from within. Satisfied, the group teleported back to Willowdale, where they spent the night warming up and preparing for the next day. The morning of the 4th saw the group return to the garden. They went to the cave entrance to find it sealed with a Wall of Force. As the Pathfinders dithered about how best to bypass it, it was dispelled and a large group of ice golems marched out. They were quickly disposed of, and Gorgoroth charged in to face the dragon. However, as soon as he entered the cave, the Wall of Force was replaced, and the dragon's laughter could be heard reverberating from the cavern. Undeterred, Gorgoroth lept at the dragon while the others attempted to find a way in. Jura, taking the form of an elemental, melded through the stone and joined Gorgoroth while the others made a feeble attempt to break through the cave wall adjacent to the Wall of Force. They quickly decided it was not worth their time and took their chances with a Teleport spell, which did manage to get them inside, albiet with Rinzler nearly becoming part of the rock. The Pathfinders pressed their assault against the dragon and her remaining golems, until Icaserat pushed past them and fled the cave, leaving them trapped behind the Wall of Force. Several of the Pathfinders teleported back outside of the cave, leaving Gorgoroth and Jura to smash through the already-weakened stone. The dragon, however, was not attempting to evade them again: she cast a spell on Alyenna, causing her to sink into the ice and be Imprisioned several feet beneath them. She then lunged downwards, landing heavily on Ballantino and Rinzler, crushing them both to the ground. As the two Pathfinders in the cave hammered at the wall, Alejandra attempted to goad the dragon into attacking her and getting off of the two people pinned under her bulk. Jura managed to smash the stone and Gorgoroth rushed forward as the dragon released Rinzler and Ballantino in favour of the paladin. As Gorgoroth lept forward to slice her apart, she opened her jaws to deliver a cruel bite; Rinzler took that instant to hurl a vial of thrym extract into her maw. The simultanious devastation caused by the firey substance and Gorgoroth's blade slew the dragon, her charred, severed head now seperated from her chill body. As she slumped over, a large black pearl the size of a child's head rolled out of the stump of her neck; when picked up, it shrank down to the size of a gem. With their task complete, the Pathfinders dug out Alyenna, recovered a sizable pile of coin from the dragon's nest, collected Icaserat's body and returned to Willowdale. Pray to Whatever Gods You Believe In: Flamerule 5th-22nd The Pathfinders made as many preparations as they could for the coming of the Eclipse at the month's end. They informed their allies to be prepared, gathered equipment, and steeled themselves for battle. Knowing that the day of the eclipse was soon upon them, the Pathfinders set out to find what last help they could. They went from shrine to shrine across the land, praying to the gods they believed in to assist them with the battles they knew were coming. Each was blessed with different tokens in kind. The Fall of the Necromancer: Flamerule 23rd-24th See here.